


Inner Recesses

by xdkk0609



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdkk0609/pseuds/xdkk0609
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Ruvik has not stopped Sebastian from killing the monster Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Recesses

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker so please forgive me if i made mistakes. Comments are most welcomed, please tell me if there's anything I could improve.
> 
> Enjoy it!

The air inside the boiler room is blazing as usual. The bitter and tough taste of scorched protein has filled up the space, and thousand of burnt fibre is floating in the air. Only by stepping into the room Ruvik's muscles are tightened. His scars ache like they are being awakened. He had always avoided entering this place, but this time, he has to.

The detective had gone long ago. The only things left here are the burning fire and Laura's dead body; similar like 30 years ago, in the flaming barn, he watched his sister's life faded away little by little.

This time he tried not to look. He went somewhere far far away. But still, when Sebastian burnt Laura with fire, he heard her screaming. Her cries had scratched open every interspace, pointed right at Ruvik like a sharp needle. 

Ruvik covered his ears.

He does not know if Laura hates him, just like he does not know if Laura blames him for killing her; the only thing he knows, is that everything has ended.

Ruvik kneels beside Laura's corpse. Her deformed body topples with legs and arms opened. She lies there as if she is an enormous hexapod. There is not an inch of skin that’s unharmed with her. The long dark hair she had is burnt and torn, so little is left that it is not even enough to cover up her body.

He strokes her hair with his fingers, while wrapping the body with his own cloth.

Laura is freed.

Ruvik gazes at her, trying to carve her into his soul. But in the end, he gives in. he puts the dropped white shoe back onto her left foot.

In the eternal pain, he is at last alone, marching into the endless darkness.


End file.
